Fotobox
by Heartbreak82
Summary: Die Geschichte hinter den beruechtigten Fotobox Bildern. McDean.


Fotobox

„Craig." Ich bekomme seinen Namen kaum raus vor lauter Lachen. „Craig, was wird das?" Ich schaue ihn mit großen Augen an, doch er scheint ganz genau zu wissen, was er will. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Seitenblick zieht er mich in die kleine Fotobox und schließt den Vorhang.

Wir stehen eng aneinander gedrängt in dem kleinen Kasten. Ich kann seinen Atem spüren, seine Wärme. Ich kann spüren, wie sein Herz schneller schlägt und sich sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt. Wir schauen uns tief in die Augen und einmal mehr verschlägt es mir den Atem. Ich habe noch nie so wunderbare Augen gesehen. So dunkel und weich. Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Sprung, so wie es das immer macht, wenn er mich anschaut.

„Und? Was wird das jetzt?" Meine Stimme ist leise und ich bemerke, wie meine Knie langsam weich werden. Er hebt seine Hand und legt sie sanft auf meine Wange. „Was glaubst du, was das hier werden soll?" Seine Stimme klingt verführerisch, süß, wie flüssige Schokolade. „Ich weiß nicht." Mein Mund ist trocken und ich höre mich krächzig an. Ich fühle, wie all mein Blut auf seine Worte reagiert. Wie es langsam wärmer wird, seinen Platz findet. Ich schlucke schwer.

„Wir machen Fotos." Er grinst mich an, als wenn er nicht bemerkt hätte, dass mir jetzt nach so ziemlich allem ist, aber nicht nach Fotos schießen. „Was?" Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. „Na komm schon. Was macht man sonst in einer Fotobox?" Er lächelt mich mit einem dermaßen unschuldigen Blick an, dass ich mich fast ein wenig schlecht fühle, weil meine Gedanken definitiv den U18 Bereich verlassen haben. Ich merke, wie das Blut in meinen Kopf schießt und ich hoffe sehr, dass er es nicht bemerkt. Zu spät.

„Nein. Wir machen Fotos. Ganz unschuldige Fotos. Nicht, was du schon wieder denkst. JP. An manchen Tagen mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. Du scheinst wirklich an nichts anderes denken zu können." Er schaut mich mit gespielt ernster Miene an. Und wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass er eigentlich auch nie an irgendetwas anderes denkt, würde ich mich glatt ein wenig beleidigt fühlen.

„Komm schon. Ich will ein paar Bilder von uns." Er schaut mich mit seinen großen Augen an. „Als Erinnerung." Der Schmerz in meiner Brust ist schnell und heftig. Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht für immer ist. Eine kleine geborgte Zeit mit ihm. Das ist alles. Aber wenn es alles ist, was ich von Craig Dean bekommen kann, dann nehme ich es ohne zu zögern.

„Jetzt komm schon." Craig zieht mich lachend an meinem Arm auf seinen Schoß. „Lass uns uns von unserer besten Seite zeigen." Mit diesen Worten streckt er auch schon seine Zunge heraus und ich tue es ihm mit meiner besten Grimasse gleich. Wir hören das leise Klick und können uns beide nicht halten. Wir brechen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Mein Blick fällt auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann neben mich und wie ich ihn so lachen sehe, macht mein Herz einen Sprung. „Du siehst unglaublich sexy aus, wenn du lachst." Flüstere ich ihm durch sein Lachen zu. Er schaut mich mit einem Lächeln an. „Sexy? Wirklich? Na, ich geb dir sexy." Und schon lässt er seine Zunge lasziv über seine Lippen wandern, während der Automat wieder zum nächsten Foto zählt.

„Craig. Können wir vielleicht ein Bild, einfach nur mit einem Lächeln machen? Eins?" Ich schaue ihn strafend an. Zwei unserer vier Bilder sind schon verunstaltet. Und ich möchte wenigstens zwei Bilder haben, die zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen sind. „Ein Lächeln?" In seinen Augen glitzert es bedrohlich. „Ja. Ein Lächeln." Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wird größer. „Sollst du bekommen." Und während der Automat erneut zählt, verfällt Craig in das wohl breiteste Grinsen aller Zeiten und zeigt all seine wunderschönen Zähne. Ich starre ihn nur entsetzt an, kann aber nicht anders als zu lachen. Er ist so ein verdammter Vollidiot. Aber er ist mein Vollidiot.

„Craig!" Er schaut mich unschuldig an. „Ich wollte ein Lächeln." „Ja, das hast du ja wohl auch bekommen oder?" Er kichert leise und ich fühle, wie die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wieder eine Runde fliegen. Wie schafft er es nur, dass er mich mit einem Lächeln so verzaubert? Das die Zeit mit ihm immer wunderschön ist? Wir lachen, wir reden, wir schweigen. Es ist einfach jedes Mal perfekt. „Ich liebe dich, Craig." Bevor ich auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, sind die Worte auf meinem Mund geflohen. Doch auf Craigs Zügen taucht nur das süßeste Lächeln der Welt auf. „Ich liebe dich auch, JP."

Zärtlich zieht er mich ein wenig näher an sich heran, so dass ich fast auf seiner Schulter liege. Der Automat beginnt erneut zu zählen und ich kann unser Spiegelbild in dem Monitor vor uns sehen. Ich sehe sein Lächeln. Sein Lächeln voller Liebe und Zuneigung. Und in diesem Moment, in diesem einen Moment, bin ich vollkommen glücklich.


End file.
